Flexible circuitry (flex circuits) is a technology for assembling electronic circuits by mounting conductive layers and electronic devices on flexible polymer substrates. Typically, the conductive layer is sandwiched between two insulating layers. Flex circuits are used as a form of interconnection in applications requiring size and weight reduction, controlled impedance, reduced labor, and ease of assembly. Moreover, flex circuits can interconnect rigid boards, displays, connectors and various other components in a three-dimensional package. Flex circuits can be used as one-to-one connectors or as complex harnesses, allowing breakouts and special routing. Further, flex circuits can be bent-folded or shaped to interconnect multiple planes or to conform to specific package sizes.
Flex circuits also have the ability to connect moving components, a prime requirement in server drawers, disk drives, printer heads and other moving electronic assemblies. Furthermore, flex circuits may be designed to transmit an electric signal and/or electric power. However, existing vendor offerings exhibit limitations in their electric power delivery solutions, for example, increasing the conductive cross-sectional area to increase the transmission of electric power.